Computer-aided map navigation tools have achieved widespread acceptance. A user can locate a destination or obtain directions to a destination with various map navigation tools. Some software programs allow a user to navigate over a map, zooming in towards the ground or zooming out away from the ground, or moving between different geographical positions. In cars, GPS devices have provided rudimentary road navigation for years. More recently, map navigation software for cellular telephones and other mobile computing devices has allowed users to zoom in, zoom out, and move around a map that shows details about geographical features, town, city, county and state locations, roads, and buildings. These maps can be overlaid with routes that direct a user from their position to a selected destination.